quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Zugs McFlair Character Profile
The Zugs McFlair Character Profile 'was written by AID in the mid 700s PR. It was highly restricted, and copies of it were likely destroyed if Zugs ever saw that it existed, it may in fact be the only written history and evidence of Zugs McFlair's existence. Forward "While heavily redacted in person, the full contents of the profile are listed here for preservation purposes. Again, if Zugs ever came across this Profile, I wouldn't be surprised if he wiped it out of existence. This much information should never exist in one place for an accomplished assassin." - Scholar Arvil Weener Character Profile '''Race: '''Half Elf (''Index II does report a darkening of the skin and Shadar-Kai like sigils in the flesh) '''Skillset: '''Martial assassin '''Born: 12 Eleint, 659 Galik, Amusa Parents: Mcflair and Latreese Status: Assumed dead, killed in the overthrowing of Archmage Nimz, but later reported to be living in the Tovag by Anema. Whether this is true or not is up for debate, as the Tovag is home to creatures known as Edditionals (See Journal 23: Appendix E) which resemble manifestations of Quelmar native entities. For Anema’s recordings of this chance encounter see Index II. Significant Accomplishments: '''Helped establish “Sick of this Shit Incorporated” as a team under Cliffedge, later spun off into its own company after his death. Fought in the first chimera awakening of the 7th century PR. According to Project TVBR, McFlair is also partially responsible for the saving of the world, but TVBR is always to be taken with a grain of salt as no evidence for the events recorded has been uncovered in nearly 50 years. '''Aliases: “The Shadowman”, “The Snooker”, “The Tranquil Killer” '''Origins: '''McFlair was left to fend for himself in the slums of Golik after a mysterious incident caused the death of both his parents in an apparent murder-suicide. It is assumed that McFlair was in fact the perpetrator of his parents’ deaths, as methods of operation match with his early thug activity in the streets, where he was known as “The Tranquil Killer”. McFlair possessed a legendary heartlessness according to interviews conducted with fellow young Golik rogues. Several of Golik’s more reputable thievery guilds attempted to recruit him, but he preferred working alone. After the incident with the porridge he fled the city, as he now had no allies in the slums, and his face was known to the city militia. Anema first encountered McFlair on the hired coach to Seawell, where the two of them were on the same ship headed to Rwendia in Oppidan. '''Religion: '''McFlair despised religion in Amusa, but is said to have followed Olidammara the Laughing Rogue. According to Project TVBR he encountered a divine intervention from the deity Bane, and was known to follow Bane’s ways in a deeply religious sense the last year of his life. '''Powers: '''McFlair is by all means an assassin. He relies on stealth attacks and powerful poisons. He was typically seen wielding daggers and crossbows. McFlair also possessed slight magical abilities, including the power to cast darkness, and a mild range of telepathic message. His speed and durability point to martial training.